Sarah and shooter in the Hunger Games
by TheRootbeerQueen
Summary: Sarah and Shooter wake up in a forest with no knowledge of how they got there. They find out they are in the Hunger games, and everything goes down hill from there. Can they survive till the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, the killing

Sarah awoke in her pup house, just as she did every day, but something was wrong. She walked outside and saw only one other pup house next to hers. Shooter walked outside of his pup house and yawned. Shooter looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Sarah. Good morning." he said cheerfully.

"Hi Shooter, where is everyone else?" she asked. Shooter hadn't noticed that the others pup houses were gone.

"Probably still asleep. Hey Sarah, why do you have your uniform on?" He asked her. Sarah froze. She hadn't noticed that she was wearing her uniform. She looked over at Shooter again and realized that he had his uniform on too.

"I don't know, why do you have yours on?" she asked him. Shooter looked equally surprised. He finally looked behind him and took a step back.

"Woah, where did the other's pup houses go?!" he exclaimed. Sarah was just about to say 'I don't kn

ow' when a knife flew past her face, barely missing her.

"Wh-who's there?!" She asked fearfully turning around. Just then she realized that they were in a forest. There was no answer, then she saw some eyes. "I know your there! COME OUT!" she barked. Just then a deranged looking Skye walked out of the forest.

"Hello Sarah, ready to die?" Skye asked Sarah.

"wh-what are you talking about?! We're friends! Friends don't kill each other!" Sarah cried. Skye just shook her head.

"Maybe we were friends once, but this is the hunger games. There is no such thing as friendship here! just kill or be killed!" Skye snarled. Shooter was looking at Skye with shock. Sarah realized she must be doing the same. She didn't have much time to think about it though. because just then, Skye bowled Sarah over pulling out a similar knife to the one that had barely missed Sarah before and tried to stab her. Sarah had a bad feeling that it wouldn't miss it's mark now.

Skye pins Sarah

"Skye! Stop! Whats wrong with you?! whats this Hunger Games?!" Shooter

cried. Skye just ignored him and continued trying to stab Sarah. Shooter took out a gun and took an attack stance.

"Skye, stop. I mean it. What is this Hunger games you are talking about?" He asked her firmly. Skye paused for a moment and looked over at Shooter. Sarah tried struggling out, but for some reason Skye was still holding her quite firmly.

"What do you mean by 'What is this hunger games?'?! It's where we are now! remember? We got forced into here? Every pup turned on each other, except for you two! You foolish dogs are sticking together! This is going to be a big mistake! you can't trust any one here! now, let me resume killing her so I can move on to you!" Skye snarled. Shooter aimed at Skye.

"Why are you trying to kill her?!" Shooter cried. Sarah was frantically dodging Skye's thrusts. Skye once again paused. Sarah was so out of breath she took this time to rest.

"It's how we win stupid! Kill everyone else and you get out! now stop interrupting!" Skye snarled angrily and finally succeeded in stabbing Sarah's head. Sarah howled in pain tears streaming down her face. Shooter started growling ferociously.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! STEP OFF SARAH NOW!" Shooter barked. Skye just laughed and tried to stab Sarah's eye, barely missing as Sarah moved her head out of the way at the last second. Shooter sighed as he pulled the trigger of his gun and Skye's eyes widened as she collapsed on to the ground, life draining

from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Skye. I couldn't let you do this anymore. You were too insane to stop." Shooter said to Skye as she looked up at him.

"I... R-regret... nothing... It.. was... for freedom..." Skye rumbled as she stopped breathing and her heart stood still. Sarah got up a paw over her face wound. and Shooter walked over too her.

"Shooter, I'm scared. What if the others are all like Skye?" Sarah said to Shooter as she leaned against him

"Well, we'll have to kill them. But it must only be in self defense. We won't just go killing pups randomly like she did. We will keep our sanity" Shooter whispered to her. Sarah smiled.

"At least I know there is one pup I can trust in all of this." She told him.

"Yeah. We won't break a part. We are a team now." He said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

h2 data-parsoid="{:[4206,4247,2,2]}" Chapter 2, Surviving the wilderness/h2  
p data-parsoid="{:[4248,4972,0,0]}"They stood together like that for a while. Shooter then nudged her and told her to go into her pup house while he went to find food and water. Sarah nodded. Shooter walked into the forest and looked around. First thing first, he needed to find a steady supply of water. After looking around for a while and finding nothing, Shooter turned his attention too finding food. He found a berry bush and cut off a branch full and brought it back to the clearing where their pup houses were. Sarah was lying in hers asleep. Shooter then wondered why they even got the luxary of pup houses when the point of the game was to kill each other. He shook his head. What ever the reason, he couldn't complain. He shook Sarah waking her up./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[4974,5274,0,0]}""Did you find anything?" Sarah asked yawning. Shooter nodded and dropped the berry bush branch in front of her. Sarah smiled and started eating. Shooter joined in, and they ate until they were full. There was still a bunch of berries on the branch so Shooter didn't need to worry about food. For now./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[5276,5352,0,0]}""Mmm... That was good. but I need to go find water now." Shooter told Sarah./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[5354,6949,0,0]}""You need to rest, I'll go find the water." Sarah told him. Shooter nodded gratefully and went into his pup house. Sarah looked around at the forest near their clearing. There was signs of life, but not enough for water to be nearby. Sarah frowned and ventured further in. She then noticed that the forest was getting more lush as she went and got excited. She had gone pretty far in, but had left a trail of scratch marks in trees so that she wouldn't get lost. She found a lake, and she yipped gleefully. She took a sip and sighed. It wasn't very good, but at least it was water. She looked in her pack for her jug, but saw that it was gone. Sarah was confused. She always kept a jug handy. Maybe something, or someem data-parsoid="{:[6071,6078,2,2]}"one/em had taken it. She shrugged and turned to go back into the forest. She had just taken a few steps in when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and pushed her head out of the forest so that she could see what was there. She was careful to conceal the rest of her body, so only her snout and eyes showed. She saw Rocky -her former boy friend- drinking from the lake. She didn't want to rush out there, in case he would try to kill her. that was something she didn't want to withstand. She quietly tried going back into the forest when she stepped on a twig. The snap echoed in the trees. Rocky's head shot up alarmed. He looked around at the trees frantically. em data-parsoid="{:[6748,6789,2,2]}"He doesn't look like he is insane... /emshe thought to herself. Rocky suddenly looked right at her. She froze as he narrowed his eyes and leaned foreward looking right at her. Rocky bared his teeth an/p  
p data-parsoid="{:[6951,7115,0,0]}"d he approached her. Sarah felt her blood turn into ice as Rocky came closer growling at her. A squirrel ran behind him and he turned and pounced on it, killing it./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[7117,7975,0,0]}""Hmph. Not my favorite, but it will have to do..." he mumbled to himself. em data-parsoid="{:[7191,7232,2,2]}"okay, so maybe he is a little insane./em Sarah thought. Rocky then turned back to her. "Sarah? is that you... Or am I imagining it?" Rocky said thrusting Sarah out of her thoughts. Sarah was still frozen. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to talk to him, to tell him that she wasn't an illusion, but another smarter better part of her warned her not too. Rocky waited a few seconds, then shook his head. "I really need to find some food, I'm starting to see things." he said and he turned away. Sarah breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she was able to back up into the forest without making another sound. She then followed her claw trail back to the clearing. Shooter was up and pacing. Sarah was just about to step out and show herself, when she heard him talking./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[7977,8249,0,0]}""She's been gone a long time... what if she got hurt? What if she died? I have to go find her, but which way did she go? ohh..." He said worriedly. Sarah giggled, and Shooter leaped a few feet and whirled around. "WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted. Sarah walked into the clearing./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[8251,8338,0,0]}""Aw... you really care about me!" She said. Shooter froze. his cheeks flushed beet red./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[8340,8480,0,0]}""Sarah, uh... how much did you hear..." He said, clearly flustered. "um... Diiiiiiiiiid you find any food!?" He asked quickly. Sarah nodded./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[8482,8564,0,0]}""Yeah, I did. I also saw Rocky along the way." she said. Shooter started growling./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[8566,8639,0,0]}""What happened, did he hurt you?! Is he insane like Skye was?!" He asked./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[8641,9010,0,0]}"br data-parsoid="{:[8641,8641,0,0]}" / "Not much. I had just gone back into the forest after finding a lake, when I heard a noise and peeked out to see what was there. He was drinking from the lake and I tried backing up into the forest when I stepped on a twig. He saw me, but he thought he was seeing things. I was tempted to talk to him, but decided against it." She told him. Shooter relaxed and sighed./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9012,9263,0,0]}""I'm thirsty, so I'm going to go get some water. Um... how do you get to the lake?" He asked Sarah. Sarah smiled and showed him her claw mark trail. Shooter nodded thoughtfully. "Clever, but it is also a obvious trail to our clearing." He said to her./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9265,9376,0,0]}""No it isn't, see, it starts here. A little ways away from our clearing." She told him. Shooter shook his head./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9378,9535,0,0]}""Someone's going to wonder what made this trail, and they are going to look around. I think that they will be able to find our clearing easily." He told her./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9537,9647,0,0]}""You em data-parsoid="{:[9542,9552,2,2]}"think /emsome one will find the clearing. Not they em data-parsoid="{:[9594,9603,2,2]}"will /emfind the clearing. Now, go get your water." /p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9649,9726,0,0]}"She told him. Shooter shook his head again but went into the forest any ways./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9728,9741,0,0]}"-Time Skip-/p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9743,9880,0,0]}"Shooter came back a few hours later. Something was clearly wrong with him, He was moaning and coughing. Sarah walked up to him worriedly./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9882,9951,0,0]}""Shooter, are you okay?" She asked him. Shooter smiled at her weakly./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[9953,10187,0,0]}""I'm, -em data-parsoid="{:[9960,9969,2,2]}"cough/em- okay. it's -em data-parsoid="{:[9983,9998,2,2]}"cough cough/em- just a -em data-parsoid="{:[10008,10028,2,2]}"cough, Hack hack/em- little cold. -em data-parsoid="{:[10044,10052,2,2]}"moan/em-" Shooter walked into and collapsed in his pup house with a moan. Sarah walked over to him and felt his fore head. it was burning hot./p  
p data-parsoid="{:[10189,10291,0,0]}"em data-parsoid="{:[10189,10291,2,2]}"Now they not only had hunger, thirst, and other competitors too worry about, there was sickness to/emem data-parsoid="{:[10293,10299,2,2]}"o./em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Fighting for a life

Sarah looked around in the forest desperately searching for anything that could be of help. But if there was something that would be helpful, it was long gone. Not that she even knew what to use anyways. It was times like these where she wished that Marshal was there. The Dalmatian may have been clumsy, but he did know enough about healing to save Shooter. But wherever he was, he definitely would not help them. So Sarah had to make do with what she had. She came across a plant that looked promising, but a hunch wasn't enough to go with. She didn't want to make Shooter even more sick. Suddenly she heard a twig snap and she froze. It came from behind her. Sarah turned around slowly and peeked through the trees. It was just a chipmunk. She thought back to what she had seen Zuma do that day with the squirrel. The thought of killing something and eating it was disgusting, but if she wanted to eat, she would need it. She definitely wasn't going to eat the branch full of berries now, who knows, maybe that was why he was sick. But if that was true, why wasn't she sick? But it didn't matter. She wasn't going to take a chance. So she pounced on the chipmunk and bit on the back of it's neck. Blood bubbled from it's wound leaving Sarah with a sour taste in her mouth.

"Ugh... It's disgusting!" She said out loud. Then she sighed and picked up the dead chipmunk and

brought it back to the clearing. She brought the chipmunk over to Shooter and shook him. "Shooter, I got us something to eat." She told him as he looked up at her groggily.

"What is-Cough- that? -moan, cough hack- is that, a chipmunk?! I'm not gonna eat that!-groan-" he told Sarah. But Shooter's tummy started growling showing him that it needed food. No matter how exotic it was. Shooter hesitantly took a bite, then another, then he started eating ravenously. Soon there was nothing left of the chipmunk except for a few bones. Shooter suddenly realized he had eaten all of it leaving nothing for Sarah. "-cough- sorry about that Sarah, I was so hungry,-" Shooter started to say then was cut off. "It's okay Shooter. You needed it more than I did. We should go to sleep though, I'll find more food in the morning." She told him. Shooter nodded, then laid down his head to rest. Sarah walked into her own pup house and sat down. She yawned as she laid there, thinking about what happened today. She was very afraid of what was to come, and had a feeling that it wasn't going to be pretty. As she fell asleep, she heard a noise outside, but ignored it

When Sarah awoke the next morning, she was confused. Her pup house was the same, but when she walked outside, she was in the middle of a forest. Memories flooded back too her about what happened, and she shivered. She walked into Shooter's pup house to check on him, and saw that he was not there. Sarah started to panic when she heard someone behind her she reached into her pack slowly, reaching for a weapon of some kind. She found a knife and whirled around pointing the knife at the dogs throat. The dog looked at her calmly and said; "put the knife down. I'm a friend."

"No your not! I dont even know you! Now, what have you done with Shooter?!" Sarah growled.

"Oh, you mean your sick friend, he's getting treatment and will be healed shortly." The strange dog told her. Sarah was very confused.

"Who are you?" She asked the dog.

"My name is Gage. And I'm here to help." Gage told her.

"Take me to my friend. Then I'll decide if I can trust you." Sarah growled. Gage nodded and beckoned for her to follow. Timidly Sarah followed him. She tensed at every sound the forest made, ready to run at the first sign of hostility. But no hostility made itself known, if this dig was tricking her, he had a very good way of doing it. Gage led Sarah to a clearing much like her own. In it were four pup houses and a small pond was tucked in the top left corner. Two other dogs were there. Gage was a Greg color with a white muzzle and black paws. His silver tail was long and slightly curled. These new two dogs were much different. One towered over Sarah and Gage, a teal color with ice blue eyes. The other was small, and very long. It reminded Sarah of a sausage. It was black and orange and it did NOT look too happy.

"Gage, who is this? First you bring one stranger, possibly just as deranged as the others although sick, now you bring _ANOTHER_ stranger this one in full health?! Are you _TRYING_ to get us killed?!" The small dog commanded.

"Calm down Candy, if this dog was deranged, do you really think that Gage would still be standing here without a scratch on im'?!" The big sky scraper of a dog demanded. Candy put his muzzle down and looked at the ground.

"I guess not..." He whispered. Gage nodded gratefully at the towering dog above him, then continued walking over to the second-to-last pup house.

"Gracie, the pup's friend is here" he called into the pup house. A yellow Labradoodle stuck her head out and smiled at Sarah.

"Hello there. Your friend has been demanding to see you, he must be very brave. Come on in!" The labradoodle, Gracie, beckoned for Sarah to come in. Sarah nodded and walked inside. Shooter was laying on a bed made of grass. He was looking around feircly, but relaxed when he saw her.

"Sarah, oh thank dog its you." He sighed. He sure sounded better, she would give them that.

"Did they hurt you?! Torture you?! Almost kill you?! Do anything bad to you?!" Sarah demanded. Shooter shook his head.

"No, they were only kind to me. But you can never be too careful!" He said to her. Sarah nodded in agreement when Gracie broke in.

"His fever is gone, you were lucky we were here to help him. Or else he could have died." Gracie said to her.

"Yeah, about that, why did you do this?! He could have been insane for all you knew!" Sarah said. Gracie chuckled.

"Candy wasn't for it, that's for sure. But we couldn't leave a pup in need! Even if we are in a place were we are supposed to kill each other, I wouldn't allow it. We only kill-" Gracie started,

"In self defense." Sarah and Shooter finished for her both at the same time. Gracie wagged her tail.

"So you ARE good non-evil pups! That's good. Would you like to stay here with us? We could help you?" Gracie said quickly. Sarah was taken a back. She didn't exactly like the idea of being with these dogs. Sure it would mean a better chance of survival, but it would also mean more chance of being attacked. What if one of them turned on them. She was about to say no when a gruff voice cut in.

"Ah dont know bout' that Gracie, Candy would not approve." It was the big dog. Her voice had a souther

Candy, Gracie, Martha, and Gage

n accent. Gage was behind her.

"I don't know about that, I don't know if I want any more dogs here." He said. Candy came up beside him and nodded his agreement.

"Oh come on guys! It would be nice if we had more company!" Gracie whined. Then she turned to the female scyscraper dog. "What do you think Martha?" Martha looked at Sarah.

"Ah don't know, Ah don't think that they even said nuthin' about this. Ah mean, in the end it's their desicion." Martha said. All eyes turned on Sarah and Shooter.

"Thanks, but I think I like where I live now." Sarah told them.

"I agree with Sarah." Shooter said. Then he stood up. "I'm feeling better now so I think we will head to our clearing." Shooter told them. Gracie's tail drooped.

"Oh... Okay." She said. Gage walked up to them.

"I'll show you the way out." He told them


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, The dogs

Sarah and Shooter walked into their clearing. Gage had left them a few minutes earlier, telling them that he needed to get back to the others. Sarah had understood and let him go. Sarah walked into her pup house and picked up the shriveled branch of berries. She threw them out into the trees and turned to Shooter

"What do you think made you sick?" She asked him. Shooter shrugged.

"How would I know? maybe it was just something I got a hold of? I mean, we _are_ in a forest." Shooter told her. Sarah nodded thoughtfully.

"maybe. I thought it was the berries." She told him. Shooter shook his head.

"Probably not. Anyways, I'm aching to get out and moving. I'll go get some food! Probably not the same berries though." Shooter told her. Sarah nodded.

"I'm thirsty, I'll go get some water!" She told him. And they went in their different directions. Shooter looked around at the forest. He was just about to move on when he saw a rabbit. Shooter pounced on a rabbit and bit it on the neck. It really was gross, but at the same time delicious. Gross because he had to kill it, and delicious because it really was the juiciest piece of meat he had ever eaten. He picked it up and brought it into the clearing. He needed to put it some where so that it was hidden from view, and he could put lots of food in it. He looked around thoughtfully. There was a stump in the middle of the clearing and he smiled. It was perfect. He put the rabbit on top of the stump and dug at the base of it. When he felt it was large enough, he placed his rabbit inside. Now, he needed something to put on it so that it would remain hidden until it was needed. He looked around the base of the trees encircling their clearing. He found some weeds and he put them in a pile. Digging each one up was irritating. They were very deep in the ground. finally, he had a large enough pile and put them at the entrance. He was careful to place them so that they would not fall in the hole.

"Perfect" he mumbled to himself. He then turned and went back into the forest.

After a bunch of trips back and forth between the hole and the forest, he had filled the hole with food. Sarah had come back a little while earlier. He had just finished putting the weeds back on the hole for the third time. He was shocked when he saw her. She had been scratched up and bleeding.

"I, er, came across some weird dogs when coming back from the lake. They didn't seem to understand me. They tried killing me, but I was just able to climb up a tree. I waited there for them to leave, but they didn't seem to want to leave. So I had to try leaping to the next branch, I ended up barely hanging on. The dogs followed me, but then they heard something else, and ran away. I jumped down and ran strait for the clearing. as you can see, I ran into some brambles." She had explained before heading for her pup house. Now, having filled the hole to the top, he took a rabbit over too her. He was very worried. He needed to get her wounds cleaned, so that there would be no infection. But that would mean traveling to the lake. What if he encountered those dogs? He wouldn't be of much use to her dead.

"Sarah? are you awake?" He asked her sticking his head into the pup house. Sarah stretched and yawned.

"Now I am. What's up?" She asked him. Shooter walked into the pup house and gave Sarah the rabbit. Sarah smiled and ate it.

"Mm... Rabbit is now my most favorite food!" Sarah said smiling. Shooter gave a half smile, still thinking about going to the lake.

"Sarah, I'm going to go to the lake. You need to get those wounds cleaned." He told her. Sarah's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! what if the dogs are there?!" She asked him.

"Well, what if their not?" He asked her. Sarah sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" She asked him. Shooter shook his head.

"Nope." He said. Sarah sighed.

"Fine, just please be quick?" She told him. Shooter smiled.

"I will. I promise." He said, and raced out side into the forest. He found the claw trail and followed it, being extra careful and alert. When he reached the lake without any trouble, he sighed gratefully. It was then when a question hit him. What was he going to use to carry water? He looked in his pack. There was a knife, a gun, his usual utensils, and... a bottle? That's funny... He hadn't seen a bottle there before. He shrugged and filled the bottle with water. Now it was time to travel back. He was even more cautious and alert now. He heard the sounds of barking and the thump, thump of paws and bolted for the clearing. Careful not to go off the claw trail path, he ran faster than he had ever run before. He made it too the clearing and collapsed. He was exhausted, But there was still things he still needed to do. He looked around for something he could use as a towel. He didn't find anything.

"Might I suggest you use moss?" A familiar voice asked. Shooter whirled around and saw Gage.

"Gage, why are you helping us?" Shooter asked him. Gage just stood up and walked over to a tree, he collected some moss and handed it to him.

"Wet this, and then rub it against her wounds." Gage said. Shooter narrowed his eyes. How did he know that Sarah was hurt?! Shooter opened his mouth, then realized that Gage was gone. Shooter was confused but he followed Gage's instructions. He got the moss wet and walked into Sarah's pup house, he wiped the cold moss over her wounds. When he was finished he was about ready to collapse with exhaustion. Shooter walked into his pup house and collapsed. There was still nothing in here but dirt, so it wasn't very comfortable. He made a mental note to change that in the morning. Then, he fell asleep.

Sarah awoke feeling stiff. She stood up and walked out side. It was a beautiful morning. She looked over at Shooter's pup house and walked over too it. She looked inside and saw him curled up sleeping. Sarah smiled. Shooter had showed her the food hole and how to open it and close it, so she walked over to it and got some food. There were no rabbits to be seen, so she had to settle for a chipmunk. She ate that and then noticed a bottle of water next to the hole. She drank gratefully and felt refreshed and happy. Then she saw the reflection of a dog in the bottle. It wasn't Shooter... in fact, it looked just like-

"Hello Sarah. So, I wasn't imagining it when I thought I saw you at the Lake. Nice claw trail by the way, a nice trail to lead me too you." the dog said. Sarah sighed, put on a smile and turned around.

"Hi Rocky, what brings you here?" she asked him. _Oh please don't be insane, please, PLEASE don't be insane,_ She thought to herself.

"Oh nothing, nothing, I was just exploring the area around the lake and I _happened_ to find your claw trail. I assume it's yours- isn't it? You always were smart. All the better for me," Rocky said smirking and walking towards her.

"A-all th-the b-better for y-you?! what- what does that m-mean?" She asked him trying to stay calm as he came even closer. Rocky pulled out a knife and his smirk grew.

"It means, I want you Sarah. _I_ _need_ _you."_ Rocky told her. Sarah backed up until she was against a tree. She desperately reached into her bag and pulled out a knife of her own.

"W-well... You can't have me! I-I already have a team! I'm with Sh-Shooter!" She cried pointing the knife at him. Rocky pretended to be disapointed.

"Oh, really? thats too bad. I think I'll go now..." He said turning around.

"R-really?" Sarah said trying, and failing, to hide the desperation in her voice. Rocky whirled around fast and knocked the knife out of her paws and grabbed her uniform and pulled her in close.

Rocky grabs Sarah

"NO. _YOU. ARE. WITH. ME._ " He growled. Sarah flinched. She felt so helpless. What was it about this place that made her feel so small... Then they heard the gun cock behind them.

"Get away from her Rocky." Shooter told him. Rocky turned and launched himself at Shooter without hesitance. Shooter was too suprised to act, and Rocky knocked the gun from his paws as he had done with Sarah's knife.

"No. _You_ get away from her Shooter. She's with _Me_ now." He told Shooter. "I won't kill you, but if you try to get her back, then I _WILL NOT HESITATE IN RIPPING OUT YOUR THROAT!"_ He growled. And walked over to Sarah who was just stunned.

"Come on Sarah, come with me. Don't worry about your pup house, for some reason it appears where ever your camp is. Now, lets go." Rocky said walking past her. Sarah followed him, only because she didn't want Rocky to hurt anyone else. As she passed Shooter, she mouthed 'I'm sorry' then left with Rocky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Rocky

Shooter got up slowly, he was still in a daze. He turned to see that Sarah's pup house was already gone. He remembered Rocky's words.

'I won't kill you, but if you try to get her back, then I _WILL NOT HESITATE IN RIPPING OUT YOUR THROAT!'_ Shooter growled. Just _thinking_ about it made him more determined to get Sarah back. There was no way he was going to let him take Sarah just like that! But how was he going to get Sarah back when it was just him? even though Rocky was just one dog, Shooter had never seen a dog move as fast as Rocky did and with out any hesitance whatsoever. It was like Rocky had done it so many times, he wasn't afraid to do it. He knew that Gage and his friends could help, but he didn't want to trouble them. Just then he heard the forest move.

"Ah am ready to show that Rocky who's boss!" A familiar voice said. Shooter whirled around and saw Gage and his friends.

"How did you know that Rocky was here! And why do you guys look ready to fight?!" Shooter demanded. Candy opened his mouth but Gage looked at him and shook his head and Candy quickly shut it.

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is saving Sarah! Be grateful we are here and don't ask questions." Gage told him. Shooter was flustered. Gage was always so mysterious, who wouldn't be flustered! Then Shooter regained control and nodded.

"Let's go get Rocky! Wait- how do we know where he went?" Shooter asked. Martha laughed.

"oh, sugar plum, we are dogs! And what do dogs do best?" She asked him.

"Dig?" Candy asked.

"Shut your trap Candy ah'm asking Shooter!" She growled then looked sweetly at Shooter.

"Um... Smell?" He asked.

"Exactly! So we will follow Rocky's scent!" Martha told him as she walked away. Shooter nodded and sniffed around. After finding the scent, The five dogs took off to find Rocky.

Sarah was laying down in her pup house under Rocky's orders. He kept talking to her about strategies to kill other contestants. It was obvious that he had lost all sanity. Among other things, Sarah was feeling quite miserable. She missed Shooter and his caring ways, Something that Rocky obviously was missing. Rocky stuck his head in the entrance carrying a rabbit. He walked inside and dropped it at her paws.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." He told her. Sarah sniffed it. It was _very_ tempting. she wanted to eat it, but at the same time she didn't. Reluctantly she started eating.

"Thanks Rocky," Sarah said. Rocky smiled.

"Your welcome." He laid down next to her. "Hey, listen. I'm doing this to protect you. If you stay with me, you will have the best chance of survival. Do you remember when we use to be together?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I also remember you leaving me for another pretty female pup." She growled. Rocky shook his head.

"Well, forget about that. Now, it's just you and me." He said snuggling up against her and licking her forehead. "I'll protect you. I promise." Rocky told her. Sarah was aghast. Maybe she had him all wrong, maybe he was still sane! He obviously cared about her, maybe she could be happy with him. Suddenly a twig snap from outside brought her back to the present. Rocky narrowed his eyes, got up and turned away. He stuck his head out and smiled. turning to Sarah, Rocky walked over to her. "I'll be right back. a friend of mine is here and I would like to talk to him. Don't go outside till I say so okay? Trust me, you don't want to know he is." Rocky said and walked out side. Sarah's ear twitched, but then she laid her head on her paws and smiled and fell asleep.

Rocky walked out of Sarah's pup house and over to this new dog. He was hidden in the shadows, but Rocky knew exactly who he was.

"Anything to report?" Rocky asked the dog.

"Shooter and a paw full of friends are coming here to take Sarah back." The dog said. Rocky gritted his teeth. _So, that stupid mutt didn't listen to my warning. Oh well, bad news for him._ Rocky thought to himself.

"Follow them, and when they come here, we shall attack them together." Rocky told him. The dog nodded and retreated back into the forest. Rocky started pacing in his clearing. He needed to prepare for this attack. No doubt it would be bloody, so he needed to sharpen his knife. He found a proper rock and started grating the blade against it. As he sharpened, he let his thoughts wander. What if he lost? Would they kill him? Would they turn on him? Would they leave him with nothing and take away his food he had stored? Would they kick him out of the clearing? And what about Sarah? In all the years he has known Shooter, he knew that Shooter was the tough guy. The fearless SWATT pup of the paw patrol. But out here, it was different. This was a kill-or-be-killed kind of game, and it had changed Rocky quite a lot. Maybe Shooter would be a good ally to have... This battle would surely prove Shooter's worth. The other dogs would prove troubling, but in the end, he wanted it to be just him and Shooter. He was dragged out of his thoughts by Sarah's scream. He raced in her pup house with his knife, and saw; Shooter.

A little while earlier, Shooter and his friends were getting close the scent was getting fresher as he went. Gage had gone to scout ahead, checking for any dangers. But he had been gone quite a while. Just when Shooter was sure something bad had happened to Gage, Gage trotted out of the forest in front of them.

"I found Rocky's clearing! Follow me!" He cried leading the others. Shooter was a little concerned. What had happened to Gage that would make him take that much time? Is Rocky's camp really that far away? So many questions were bubbling in his brain that he almost didn't see the branch that was high enough for it to bonk against his head. He ducked just in time, then he realised the others had stopped. Shooter ran up beside them and stopped. They were on the very edge of a clearing, two pup houses were at the back and he could see Rocky sharpening something against a rock. Shooter quietly took a few steps back and beckoned to the others to do the same. They turned and huddled in a circle.

"So what's the plan Shooter?" Candy asked. Shooter thought for a moment.

"First thing first, let's try to do this without a fight. I'll try to sneak into Sarah's pup house and get her out, and if Rocky sees me, then we attack. But ONLY if he sees me." Shooter commanded. The other pups looked at each other, then at Shooter, then each other again, before nodding in agreement. Shooter then quietly walked over to Sarah's pup house. He realized he could have waited for night to do this, but it was too late now. Shooter reached Sarah's pup house and quietly slunk inside. Shooter took out his knife, just in case Rocky came in, and shook Sarah awake. When Sarah opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was his knife. She screamed and he heard Rocky grunt and paw steps sounded towards him. Finally Rocky came in. He looked at Shooter, obviously suprised, then he narrowed his eyes and attacked Shooter. Shooter barely dodged one knife thrust, and rolled to the side. Sarah was watching them dazed. There was not enough room for a fight in here, so Shooter raced out side. Rocky was chasing after him, but got bowled over by Martha. She was growling ferociously, but Rocky wasn't scared. He slashed her side and she howled with pain and let go of him. It was only for a second, but in that second Rocky stabbed her in the side of the head. This only added to Martha's raged and she pinned him down, blood flowing from her wounds. Suddenly, Martha was flying in the air. Gage had knocked her off of Rocky. Gage ran at Martha and bit into her neck. Martha screamed in suprise and pain. Shooter was shocked.

"Gage, What are you doing?" He cried. Despite Martha being three times his size, he was able to throw her against a tree. Martha fell to the ground unconscious. Gage then turned to him.

"I'm helping my ally." Gage growled racing at him. Shooter prepared himself for a horrifying attack, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Rocky stopping Gage. Was Rocky... Helping him?

"You distract the others. I want it to be just Shooter and me." Rocky told Gage. Gage nodded and raced at the horrified Gracie and Candy. Rocky started circling him.

"What do you want Rocky? If you wanted me dead, you would have let Gage kill me." Shooter said. Rocky laughed.

"You are quite clever. I _don't_ in fact want you dead. I want to see your strength. I want to see if I can let Sarah stay with you. I want to see if you are worthy of becoming my ally." Rocky told him. Shooter was shocked. _Ally's? with HIM?! I don't know if I would like that..._ Shooter thought to himself. But he just bared his teeth and attacked Rocky, biting his leg and throwing him against a tree. Rocky got up smiling. "Clever. But now its my turn." Rocky said as he raced at Shooter. Shooter defended him self by rolling out of the way, but Rocky must have seen that coming because a few seconds later he felt a searing pain in his leg. He looked at it and saw Rocky's knife sticking out of it. Rocky walked over and pulled it out. This time, going for his chest. Shooter kicked one of Rocky's legs and Rocky came tumbling down. Shooter then took this moment to get on top of Rocky. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Rocky's head.

"I don't know if _I_ want to be ally's with a insane pup like you." Shooter said and was about to pull the trigger when Sarah raced over to them and stopped him.

"NO! Shooter don't shoot!" She cried and she helped Rocky up. Shooter was confused.

"Sarah? Why did you stop me?" He asked her.

"Because _I_ want to be ally's with him! I want him to help us! I want him to be there with us! I don't know exactly why I do... I mean, you only did a few nice things to me, but I really don't want him to die! Have him help us, he could be a really useful ally!" Sarah cried. Rocky smiled and licked her cheek.

"That's my Sarah." He said and Sarah blushed. She actually knew why she didn't want him dead. Because he was the only pup that cared about her right now. Shooter was nice, but he would never care for her like Rocky did. Zuma might have been her boy friend once, but he wasn't here now. And most certainly _probably_ won't be sane.

Shooter looked at her with a look of confusion. So much was going through his mind right

Rocky smirks

now. Anger, confusion, hurt, jealousy, confrontation, and guilt. He was angry that Sarah would defend Rocky like that, Confused because he was so certain that Sarah was miserable and wasn't happy with Rocky, hurt because she obviously cared a lot more about Rocky than him, jealous because he had wanted Sarah, confrontation because he wasn't certain to go with what Sarah said or say no, and guilt because he knew that he had never shown Sarah this kind of love. Finally he gave in.

"Fine. Rocky can be our ally." Shooter muttered. Sarah grinned and hugged Rocky. Rocky looked down at her lovingly, then looked at Shooter with a smirk on his face Shooter looked aghast. What did she _see_ in him! But he couldn't complain. At least he was happy. Suddenly he realized that Gage, Gracie, and Candy were still fighting. "Rocky, call off Gage! He might really hurt them!" Shooter cried. Rocky nodded and looked over his shoulder at Gage.

"Nock it off Gage. The battle is over. I have a new ally." Rocky called to him. Gage stopped looking confused. His look said; _'did I just hear you correctly?'_ but Shooter had to laugh. Gage looked funny... Gracie and Candy then raced over to Martha. Gracie was looking at the Great Dane's injuries worriedly while Candy turned around and started growling at Gage.

"Hey! Why did you do this?! I thought we were friends!" Candy barked. Gage looked at him with a angry face.

"Friendship only gets you so far! But being ally's with some one can get you _farther_. I only did what my _ally_ asked me too. So quit complaining. At least none of you are dead." He growled. Candy shook his head.

"Ally's don't always work out! What if he tells you to do something you don't want to do?! What if you don't do it and he turns on you?! What then?! You won't have any friends to help you..." Candy told him.

"Then I'd find a new ally. I'm done being with you three idiotic mutts any way." He growled. Rocky raised an eye brow.

"Gage, stop. Even _I_ value friendship. I've had enough of hearing you talk like that." Rocky said, a hint of warning in his voice. Gage looked at him with shock. Then a sneer grew upon his face.

"then you are _WEAK!_ I will not be ally's with somepup who values such foolish things." Gage growled and he raced into the forest. Candy sighed. Gracie was becoming more worried by the second.

"oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO NO NO NO NO!" Gracie cried. Candy glanced at her worriedly.

"What?" he asked her.

"Martha is _NOT_ looking good! we have to get her to our clearing imideatly!" Gracie cried pushing her snout under martha and pulling her head up with Martha on her back. It was obvious she was struggling. Martha was heavy.

"Let me help you Gracie!" Sarah said and together, along with the boys, they walked to their camps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Allys

Sarah, Shooter, and Rocky were asleep in their clearing. They had helped martha get to her clearing then they had left. Rocky's pup house was already in the clearing when they got back, so every one was able to sleep under their own roofs. It rained through out the night, and there was a bunch of wind, thunder, and lightning. Sarah a woke after an extremely loud thunder growl. She whimpered. Everything was so much scarier now that they were in the forest. Far away from home, in this horrid game. Sarah was starting to feel home sick. She missed it _Oh_ so much. She always felt braver when she was at home, the other's oup houses beside her. But now she only had two pup houses beside her and she was in the forest. suddenly fears started awakening inside her. _What if the forest caught on fire? What if lightning strikes on my pup house and starts a fire there? What if a bear comes into the clearing and kills us? What if a Mountain lion comes into the clearing and kills us? What if- What if-_

"Can I sleep with you?" Rocky's voice asked her. She turned to the door and saw Rocky soaking wet. Rocky was known for hating to get wet, why would he go out into the rain?

"What are you doing? You hate getting wet!" Sarah asked him. Rocky looked at her sheepishly.

"I- uh... uh..." He said trembling, he looked like he was gonna blow. finally he hung his head and said; "I got scared." Sarah laughed and patted the ground next to her. Rocky gratefully came in and shook himself, making Sarah laugh even more.

"Uh oh, wet dog alert! It's indoor raining session!" She said giggling. Rocky laughed as he lay down beside her. His tummy rumbled and he laughed as well.

"And here comes the thunder" He said through his laughs as his tummy kept on rumbling. Sarah laughed even harder. eventually, they both calmed down and stopped laughing. Rocky licked her cheek again, and Sarah blushed. She nuzzled his chin and leaned against him smiling. Rocky smiled too and he let her put her head on his paws. Soon, Sarah was asleep again and Rocky laid awake. _This is perfect. this is more than I could have hoped for. She likes me, she really likes me._ he thought to himself. He yawned, and put his head on top of Sarah and fell asleep.

The next morning Shooter awoke and stretched. He walked out side and looked around. Everything was wet. There was no sign that any one else was up. He walked over to Sarah's pup house and peeked inside. There he saw Rocky and Sarah, just as they were when they both fell asleep. More jealousy welled up inside of Shooter. _stupid Rocky._ he thought as he turned and walked towards the food hole. _stupid rain_ he thought to himself as he slipped in some mud and got wet. He lifted the weeds off of the hole and took out a squirrel. It was a little bit dusty, but at least it was dry. He started eating when Rocky came out of Sarah's pup house. Rocky saw Shooter and walked over to him.

"Gooooooooood morning!" Rocky said to him. Clearly in a good mood. Shooter scowled at Rocky.

"What's so good about it huh?!" Shooter growled. Rocky smirked. There was only one reason he could think of that would get Shooter's fur in a knot like this...

"So you saw me sleeping with Sarah huh? What... awe you jealous?" He asked nastily. Shooter growled. Rocky laughed and started walking around him in circles. "Your jealous because she chose _me_ over you huh? Well, it just goes to show." He said.

"Show what?!" Shooter asked through gritted teeth.

"How much better I am than you!" Rocky cried as if it was obvious.

"That is not true..." Shooter said. Rocky's smirk widened.

"You would say that, wouldn't you? but it is, in fact, the truth. I beat you at first didn't I?" Rocky said.

"Yeah, but I beat you the second time." Shooter pointed out.

"That proves nothing!" Rocky growled.

"Yes it does! Man, did you ever treat Gage like this when he was your ally?" Shooter barked. Rocky took a step back.

"Some times. But at least he doesn't start pouting like a baby when it happens!" Rocky growled. Shooter narrowed his eyes and walked away into the forest. He wasn't a baby, maybe Rocky was right. Maybe Rocky _is_ better than him. Sarah sure seemed to think so. Or maybe, maybe it was because he had never expressed his feelings to her. Just then, he was tackled to the ground by a familiar pup.

"Ch-Chase?!" Shooter cried. Chase didn't look normal. He had purple circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep, his open fur was caked in mud and sticks, his claws were stained red, and his eyes themselves were bloodshot. Chase continued growling and tried to bite Shooter's neck. Shooter tried to throw Chase off, but for being a starved crazed dog, he was pretty strong. Chase finally bit down on his neck and pressed down hard. Shooter howled with pain. he struggled to reach into his pack for his gun. Tears were streaming down his face. Chase wasn't letting up. He was set to kill, and he intended to go through with it. Shooter finally gave up trying to grab his gun and lay down his paws at his sides. This was it. he was going to die here, in the jaws of an old friend, he was going to die. That was when Sarah slammed into Chase in a ball of fury.

Sarah fought Chase ferociously. She had woken up when she had heard Shooter's howl of pain. She had ran into the clearing, past Rocky, and into the forest. She had followed his scent until arriving at the place where she saw Shooter in the jaws of Chase. She had just been about to rush in there and save him when Rocky had stopped her.

"Don't go rushing in there Sarah! He's gone insane and is dangerous!" Rocky had told her. Sarah had looked desperately from Rocky to Shooter, back to Rocky, Shooter again, Rocky, then she had looked at Shooter and saw him laying down. not moving.

 _no..._ she had thought to herself. Then she had felt something snap inside her as she leaped at Chase. Now, here she was. Fighting for her life against a crazed pup. She was determined to win, or die trying. She didn't know what she was going to do to win though. Really the only way they could truly do that, was if she... NO! She wasn't going to kill him. Underneath all this craziness was a friend. But then Chase raked one of her eyes and she howled in pain. she couldn't see out of it. Blood was oozing from the wound. She scrunched her other eye shut.

 _I have to. I can kill in self defense, and right now this is self defense._ She said in her mind. Sarah opened her other eye only too duck a second later as Chase made another swipe at her, this time at her other eye. Chase paused for a moment as he was confused that Sarah had ducked. Sarah took that moment to head butt him in the gut. Chase went flying and slammed into a tree. He had a fit of coughing as Sarah pinned him against the tree. Tears formed at the edges of her good eye as she raked her claws against his neck. Chase howled with pain and rage, and struggled wildly. Sarah was having a hard time hanging on to him. Finally she bit into his shoulder and threw him to the ground. Chase whined and got up struggling. Chase limped into the trees leaving a trail of blood. Sarah sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to kill him. She turned and saw both Shooter and Rocky gaping at her they each had wide eyes and looked a little ridiculous. despite the pain she was feeling, she smiled. She looked at Shooter worriedly. He was still bleeding. Sarah walked over to him.

"A-are you okay?" She asked him. Shooter just stared at her for a few seconds, then he shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I think. I'm not feeling dizzy or anything-" he said then cut off and fell to the ground clutching his neck. He twitched as he looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile. "I-it st-still h-hurts though..." he said. Rocky rolled his eyes and slipped Shooter onto his back.

Shooter begrudgingly let Rocky carry him back to camp. He was still in shock a little bit from watching Sarah fight. He had never seen her fight like that before. She was so angry, she had regained control towards the middle, but she still had won. He knew she was hesitant to kill. And that was good. Although he kind of would have prefered it if Sarah _had_ in fact killed Chase. There was no way that Chase could pull back into sanity. He was too far gone.

When they got back to their clearing, Sarah and Shooter went into their pup houses. Rocky was going to go get some wet moss for their wounds. It was of up most importance that they get the wounds cleaned. Chase's claws weren't the cleanest, and Sarah and Shooter were in high risk of getting an infection. Sarah herself, was more worried about her eye than anything else. The blood had dried, crusting her eye shut. She was too worried of making it worse by removing it with her own quite dirty claws. She hoped that they would be able to wash it off with the wet moss. She put her head on her paws and thought about life before the hunger games. It seemed like years away, although it had only been a week. Suddenly something clicked in her mind, or had it? She had no memories of coming here or of what happened in the first day. She wondered why. The last thing she remembered was coming back to her pup house with Zuma, Rocky, Sasha, Marshall, and Daisy after going on a group date together. She had gone into her pup house and gone to sleep... and then... everything was fuzzy after that point. Sarah racked her brain, trying desperately to remember what happened after that point. She was deep in thought when she felt a paw shake her.

"huh?" she said looking up. Rocky was looking at her worriedly.

"I said, are you okay? why weren't you answering me?!" Rocky asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry, I was lost in thought." Sarah told him. Rocky eyed her, then nodded.

"anyways, I'm going to clean your eye now. I cleaned the other wounds, which are more like scratches compared to your eye." he said to her. Sarah nodded. Rocky wiped away some gunk that was building up in her eye, and wiped the dried blood off her eye. Sarah winced a little bit as Rocky used his claws to scrape some of the more difficult dried blood out. When he was done, Sarah blinked both eyes.

"It feels much better, thanks." She told him. Rocky nodded.

"Your welcome my FBI pup." He told her.

"So, how is Shooter?" She asked him. Rocky smiled.

"He's going to be okay. He broke his leg though." Rocky told her. Sarah tilted her head.

"Is it going to be fixed?" She asked him. Rocky looked away.

"I don't know. It's not like it will be fixed any time soon. And especially because of the fact that he doesn't have a cast." He told her. Sarah nodded.

"Then we'll have to give him one." She told him. Rocky looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"How?" He asked her. Sarah got up and walked out side. Rocky followed.

"I'll need some strait sticks, some vines, and some thing sticky." She told him. Rocky nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Rocky said and gave a small salute. Sarah laughed and went over to the side of the forest. There she gathered a few stray sticks and a vine. Then she raced over to Shooter's pup house. She came inside and Shooter wagged his tail.

"Sarah! I was wondering when you would visit me." He told her. She smiled.

"Well of course! But anyways, i'm here to play doctor. You need a cast for that leg." Sarah told him. Shooter winced.

"Its not that bad..." He mumbled. Sarah shook her head.

"Yes it is!" She exclaimed. Shooter sat there. He looked away. Rocky then came up behind her.

"I got what you wanted!" He told her. Sarah nodded.

"Good. Give them to me." She told him. Rocky handed the items to her and she got to work. She placed the sticks, them she used the vines to bind them, then used the sticky stuff to fasten them down. When she was done, Shooter looked down at his leg.

"Thanks Sarah." He told her.

"Don't mention it. It's what friends do!" She told him. "Of, you must be hungry! I'll go get you food!" She cried and raced out. Shooter sighed.

"I guess I should thank you to." He told Rocky. Rocky growled.

"Don't. This was all Sarah's idea. I just went along with it." He told Shooter. Shooter raised an eye brow.

"Why? You obviously hate me. So why help her?" Shooter asked him. Rocky snarled.

"Lets get one thing strait. Sarah's my girl! She. Is. Mine. She loves me, and i love her!" He barked. Shooter narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that's true?!" Shooter snarled. Rocky smiled.

"You want me to prove it?!" Rocky smirked. Shooter glared at him.

"Yeah." He told Rocky. Suddenly, Sarah popped in. She was carrying a rabbit. She gave it to Shooter then sat down. Shooter didn't eat it. He was still glaring at Rocky. Rocky glared back. Sarah looked from Shooter to Rocky.

"Uh.. You guys okay?" She asked them. "Yeah. Fine." Shooter told her, not looking away from Rocky. After a few moment, he started eating the rabbit. Rocky just grunted and turned away.

"I'll be outside." Rocky told them. Shooter finished eating and smiled.

"Delicious!" He said smiling. Sarah smiled as well.

"I'm glad you like it!" She told him. Shooter smiled wider but he was nervous. How was he going to put this in a nice way?

"So uh, what do you think of Rocky?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I think he is wonderful and helpful! I'm so glad we are allys with him!" She exclaimed. Shooter frowned.

"Really?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah! Why?" She asked him. Shooter frowned Eben more.

"Why?! He's mean and annoying!" Shooter snapped. Sarah got an exasperated look.

"What are you talking about?" She told him.

"You can't seriously be falling for this?!" He cried. Sarah frowned.

"Falling for what?" She asked him.

"Rocky isn't this sweet kind dog! He's a manipulative stupid mutt!" He cried. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Shooter, i expected better from you! Just because your jelous gives you no right to say that!" She growled. Now it was Shooters turn to be exasperated.

"What are you talking about? Me? Jelous of that mutt? No way!" He cried. Sarah turned her head.

"Your jelous because i like him more!" Sarah told him. Shooter's eyes widened.

"You.. You.. Like him... More?" He said. His voice barely audible. Sarah nodded. A fierce look on her face.

"That's right. I said it. Of course, i had my doubts, but now they have been cleared away. I thought you were different." She told him and turned away. She walked out with Shooter realizing what he had just done.

"Sarah, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He called after her, bit it was to late. Rocky was waiting out side.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I just found out that a good friend of mine was something i didn't know he was." She whispered. Rocky walked over to her and layed down next to her. Sarah laid down and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered and licked her ear. Then he sighed.

"Sarah, you know that I care about you, right?" He whispered. Sarah nodded. Rocky licked her cheek. "Well, I want to do it permanently. Sarah, I want you to be my mate." He whispered. Sarah smiled.

"So, you try to kidnap me, became allys with me, and now ask me to be your mate?" She giggled. Rocky smiled.

"Well when you put it like that it almost sounds silly." He told her. Sarah giggled again.

"Of course I would love to be your mate!" She told him. Rocky chuckled. He closed his eyes, just the feeling of her leaning agsinst him was relaxing n he opened his eyes to see Shooter peeking out at them. Shooter looked so crestfallen. Rocky smiled. Now, she was truly his.

Shooter played awake that night. Why did he have to had done that? Now Sarah was Rocky's. All his chances with the pretty Yellowmation were gone. Why did he have to be so selfish? He should have given Rocky a better chance. He shouldn't have let his jealousy rule his world. Sarah's words rang in his ears. 'That's right. I said it. Of course, i had my doubts, but now they have been cleared away. I thought you were different.' Shooter whimpered. A tear rolled down his cheek. And then, he was asleep.


End file.
